The present invention relates generally to an improved locking collar for splined shafts, and more specifically to a locking collar for a power take-off mounted shaft such as is commonly found in agricultural tractors and the like. The locking collar of the present invention has particular application for use in agricultural pumps, such as centrifugal or positive displacement pumps which are widely used in the agricultural industry.
Typically, agricultural tractors are provided with power take-off shafts for assisting the operator in a wide variety of applications. One common application is the use of the power take-off shaft for a drive for a pump, either a centrifugal type pump or a positive displacement pump, each of which are widely used. Inasmuch as transverse bores in power take-off shafts are not utilized, means must be found for providing locking engagement between the mating shaft segments without using a through-bolt member or the like. The present arrangement provides for releasably coupling together splined shafts wherein a simple locking collar is employed, and wherein no radially extending elements are provided extending outwardly from the outer surface of the locking collar.